Slender Man: Bringer of Insanity and Death
by Cutie Huntress
Summary: Eighteen teenagers were looking to camp in Toiyabe National Forest. "Why not have some fun this Summer?" they thought. Make it memorable, the week of their lives, warm memories to cherish. But someone...or something unexpected got in the picture.


Slenderman Sees All

Chapter One: He sees you

Author's Note: This is my first Slender story, so please be nice with me. TT_TT

Thanks to PanBelacqua, he edited my story to make it better, so through out the story, you'll be glad you didn't read bad paragraphs and happy that you are reading a good paragraph edited from a guy who's better than me. :D

Eighteen teenagers were looking to camp in Toiyabe National Forest. "Why not have some fun this Summer?" they thought. Make it memorable, the week of their lives, warm memories to cherish. But someone...or something unexpected got in the picture.

"Okay everybody, smile!" Sarah called, as she set the camera to timer, before running to her friends, and putting on a wide grin. Sarah sat between Maxxis, and one of his brothers, Matt, both smiling back at the camera, as the small white light flashed. Sarah jumped to her feet, and jogged over to the camera, checking how the picture turned out. "Looks good." she smiled at her friends.

"Hey Mike, did you buy some food for the camp? It'd better last us a week," Gwen scowled, crossing her arms, and sighing. She remembered the trip they took last year, and how Mike hadn't brought nearly enough food to last the week, forcing the group to go back. The others looked at Mike, silently voicing the same question as Gwen.

"What? I thought it was Maxxis' job," Mike grumbled, getting progressively sicker of all the jokes about last year's food supply. He was the most hot-headed one of the bunch, and little things got under his skin, quite easily. He looked over at Maxxis, his older quadruplet. He shot his brother a stinging look. Mike was like a pack mule, always getting sent the drudge work. Maxxis shrugged him off, used to the sibling rivalry.

"Damn it, Mike. Quit getting mad at him. He's your older brother, who had to do it when he was younger. It'd be your turn, no matter what." Sarah sighed. It was the same as last year. Mike was impulsive, and would buy stuff for himself, disregarding the original purpose.

Calmly, Martin spoke up "I kept the money." Mike growled at him. Martin was sneaky, and suave, two personality traits that never went unnoticed by Mike, who was infinitely irritated by them.

"No wonder my wallet was empty! I'll kill you!" Mike yelled, as he threw his fist at Martin. Nonchalantly, Martin chuckled, and dodged the punch, ducking behind Keith. Keith watched Mike trying, and failing, to hit Martin, finding it hilarious.

"I love seeing siblings fight, it's so amusing." Keith laughed. Mike growled again, and put all his weight into a single punch, directed at Keith this time. Keith continued to laugh, and dodged out of the way. Strong as he was, Keith was never very accurate. Daniel and Andy grabbed Mike's shoulders, holding him back.

"Could you please stop? This is a trip we want to remember. Mike, try to stay calm. The point of this trip was not so you could fight with your siblings, so please, chill out. Why don't we all just pool our money, go to the store, and buy the food for the camp?" Andy asked, still holding Mike, hoping he wouldn't get loose and go after Martin.

Mike growled, yet again "Okay...but you'd better not remind me again, or you'll be dead!" he roared, glaring at Martin, wishing he weren't so slippery. Martin grinned back at Mike. Tormenting him was an intensely amusing hobby.

"Come on, let's just go to the store, and buy the camp supplies. There's plenty of time," Sarah smiled, as she jumped into the van's driver seat. She waited for the others to climb in, "and Martin," she continued "don't get in Mike's paw, you little splinter." she laughed at her own joke, while Martin nodded, and clambered into the van, with the others.

Fifteen minutes later, the van drove up to the store. Sarah sighed. The atmosphere in the van had been less than tranquil, and she was glad to get out of the close quarters. She glanced over to Martin "What did I tell you about Mike? Quit annoying him. Please? Just while we're out here." she asked, grabbing her bag, and walking into the store.

Martin smiled, apologetically "I'm sorry, Sarah, I simply can't help myself. I just love annoying people. Look at it this way. I'm a shark." Sarah shot him a questioning glance, so he continued "You see, sharks are constantly swimming, even while they're asleep. If they were to stop, they would die. I'm that way, too. If I stopped annoying someone, I would die. It's more than just a way of life." he had barely managed to keep a straight face during this, and by the end, he was snickering. Mike glared at him, his eyes all but on fire.

"Behave in the store, at least. It's dangerous in the mall, when you two are together, I shudder at the thought of you two being in a single store." Sarah looked exasperated, and crossed her arms at Martin.

Martin kept his perpetual grin, and looked over at Mike and Sarah "I would stop if I were, say...distracted." with this, he looked to both Gwen and Sarah, a seductive look coming over his features. Sarah looked confused, while Gwen sighed. She knew the look. Sarah looked to Gwen, and back to Martin, the look still on his face.

"No, I'm off-limits" Gwen stated, looking sharply at Martin. She crossed her arms, and shook her head at him. Sarah looked back to Gwen, still unsure of what was going on, or why Gwen had declined...whatever it was Martin had proposed.

Completely oblivious, Sarah vocalised her question in a simple word "What?" she asked. Nobody responded, so she asked it again. When nobody answered, she realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

Martin's face was still twisted, in an attempt to appear attractive. He winked at Sarah, who blushed, finally understanding what it was Martin wanted. She looked away, sighed, and looked back at him, suddenly wishing he would go back to bothering Mike "Fine..." she said. Andy looked at Gwen, fiercely protective, while Sarah offered herself up.

Martin walked into the store, his right arm around Sarah's waist, her face turning bright red. Part of the deal was that she had to at least try to like it. Who knew? Perhaps, if she faked enough, the emotions would become true. Giving in, he grinned, and mimed confidence.

The rest of the group entered the store, and Maxxis pulled the list from his pocket. As he listed off the items they needed to find, all the others in the group exclaimed, telling him they knew where it was, or that they could find it. Sarah was relieved, and ducked from under his shoulder, running off, deeper into the store. He reached the end of the list, and but a single item remained. As he went in search of it, Keith ducked under his arm, and grabbed the list. Maxxis was, despite the number of times he'd seen that trick, amazed. Keith was unnaturally sneaky.

Keith wasn't particularly interested in looking for whatever it was he had to find. He merely enjoyed surprising people.

Sighing, he walked out and walked into the van, seeing Silver inside the van, he raised an eyebrow, he walked to her asked.

Relieved at getting off, job-free, Maxxis walked out to the van. There, he saw Silver, knees folded to her chest, feet atop the seat she was sitting on. With a raised eyebrow, he struck up conversation "Why aren't you with the others? They won't get your favourite snacks." the shy girl only shrugged, but Maxxis didn't relent "Oh well...let's just wait for them, shall we?" despite this, Maxxis couldn't wait to get to the National Park, proper.

Maxxis!" a feminine voice called. Maxxis looked surprised, and would have jumped back, had he not been sitting upon the floor of the van. He looked up, and saw a woman's face, perched atop a rather impressive bust. He blushed, and attempted to look as if he were not looking. The woman grinned, and giggled at him, her voice soft.

"Gwen, my must we meet like this, again?" Maxxis stood up, his eyes closing, hoping he wouldn't bump into "her".

"Because you look adorable when you're embarrassed, Maxxie! I just wanna hug you!" Gwen giggled. Maxxis cleared his throat, and looked around, seeing the group returning to the van.

"Let's go, as quick as possible. We're running late, and we'll be lucky if the Sun stays up." Sarah said, shielding her eyes, and looking at the Sun. She crawled into the van, the others following after. "Let's go have some fun!" she smiled, started the engine, while the others yelled, glad to finally be setting off, for real. The van headed off to the cabin.

"Andy, wake up, we're here!" Sarah called out, a few hours later. Andy mumbled, rubbing his eyes, as the forest and wooden cabin came into view. "Help us get our supplies out" Sarah said, walking from him. She grabbed her backpack, and pulled out a large watch. She set it upon her wrist, pushed the button, and numbers flared to life on the display "It's 3:49," she called "We have enough time to look for some areas of interest." she smiled, and Maxxis nodded in return.

"But first, picture time!" Gwen smiled, stretched, and looked around, happy to get out of the tight space.

"Oh yeah, I got it here!" Sarah called, pulling the digital camera from her backpack "Group picture!" she yelled with a smile, pulling everyone together, as they smiled at the camera. She set it upon the tripod, unfolded from her bag, and set the timer, running to the others. She got to them, and smiled, everyone waiting for the flashes.

White light flashed over them, twice. "Did it get all of us?" Silver asked shyly, a small smile playing across her lips. Sarah ran to the camera, and examined the picture, giving a thumbs up to the group. Silver smiled, and gently walked over to the camera. It did, in fact, get the group in the picture.


End file.
